


A Tender Moment

by NLAP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fetish, Frottage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLAP/pseuds/NLAP
Summary: A tender moment between Severus and Hermione in a very dangerous situation.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Short Notice: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I'm just playing with the characters. Also, English is not my first language and this is my first story, so sorry. Constructive critics are very welcome.  
> Also: This story has Cursing, Sexual Contents and Incest (Not of Main Characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special Thank you to RabidFangirl14, this amazing person is my Beta for this story and is helping me A LOT.

  _Italic means thoughts_

_"Italic" means spells_

* * *

 

A Tender Moment

The Beginning

The house was dark and cold. The magic inside felt tainted, heavy and uncomfortable, but maybe that was because she was a Muggleborn. She had never heard the boys complain about it, and they only said the house was "creepy".

This was nothing new, but now that Harry and Ron weren't here to lighten the atmosphere, it was even more suffocating. She told them to go get food and supplies, as much as they could find without arousing suspicion, so now she had two hours until meeting them in the agreed location. At least Walburgas Black's portrait was silent.

 _Being alone in this fucking house, it's my goddamn fault_  she thought while whispering  _Reducio_  on some books, carefully putting them in her bag, because books are fragile.

With a smile, she remembered last year, when she had convinced Harry and Ron to study with her at the library. Ron had been mistreating "Ministry's Approved Potions, Concoctions and Salves", a mandatory read, courtesy of Umbridge. Even if the book was shite, it was still a book. Hermione had snapped, asking Ron if he was a Neanderthal and why he didn't know how to handle books. What followed was a short silence until Ron asked, "What is a Neanderthal? Have you been spending too much time with Luna?" and Harry couldn't hold in his laughter. By the time Madam Prince came to see what was all that racket, the three adolescent were laughing and in tears. She remembered detention fondly that day.

She looked around the bedroom she had been using, only to change clothes. Sleeping alone in this house, even before Sirius's death, was difficult for her and the magic of this house always felt wrong. She used to share the room with Ginny, but now that they were alone it was a unanimous and silent decision to sleep in the same room, for security…sure. Feeling that she was forgetting something, Hermione double checked the room... there, in the nightstand was "The Tales of Beedle the Bard".

 _Jesus Christ, where did my brain go?_  With a sigh, she sat on the bed and grabbed the book. She had read it a couple of dozen of times, and nothing... it was just a stupid child's book.

That train of thought took her to a place in her mind she didn't want to visit. Dumbledore's death. Harry had told them everything that he had witnessed in the Astronomy Tower. Over and over again he told them per her request, not missing any detail.

Finally, he snapped and said enough He didn't understand why she needed to relive to that day. Harry didn't understand that she felt guilty because Luna and her had let Professor Snape go to the Astronomy Tower, trusting that he was on their side. But if she was being honest with herself, in a deeper and darker corner of her mind... one of those places in her mind that storages the thoughts that Hermione will never speak out loud, she still hoped that Professor Snape was fighting for the Light.

Hermione had spent a lot of time defending Professor Snape when Harry and Ron were being disrespectful, and now... and now everything points that they were right.

Before Hogwarts, Hermione's father gave her books with characters like Sherlock Holmes, Hercules, Poirot, and James Bond, so her mind always went beyond appearances and tried to look beyond the first glance, to seek out what was hidden.

When she discovered the Wizarding World, she was amazed by a lot of things: the magic, the creatures... the absurd thought of doubling the size of a room with just a wand and your will, breaking the laws of Physics.

But one thing that seemed to disappoint her over and over again was the lack of deep thought she encountered in adults. Sure, when wizards and witches had to create astonishing things they thrived with imagination, but thinking about plots or schemes, corruption, political scandals, or just questioning why things were as they were, then wizards were happy to look the other way... they didn't try to change things or improved them.

 _It's no surprise that Voldemort is a half-blood...Muggle-raised thinker freshly imported..._  Hermione winced at her own thoughts.

She put the book in her bag. Stupid book or not, Dumbledore had left it to her.

She noticed that she had taken the habit of "Muggle Cursing" (as Ronald put it) in her mind, but rarely out loud. Because her dad had always said that people who cursed were more honest and genuine, her mother heartily disagreed. For a moment, Hermione's expression showed a small wishful smile as she thought of her parents, but quickly was replaced by a grimace of pain and shame when she remembered that they were no more… but Monica and Wendell Wilkins were safe and sound in Australia with no memory of ever having a daughter.

_Stop...just stop, finish this and then go looking for them, when the danger passes..._

BANG!

In a blink, Hermione was up and had her wand in hand. She heard noises of things breaking and laughter. It could have been looters, but she wasn't going to bet her life on it. They were most likely Death Eaters that finally broke the wards protecting Grimmauld Place.  _Fuck!_

She cleared her mind and pictured the place of encounter with Harry and Ron, she'd just Disillusion herself and hide until they arrived. She took a deep breath and prepared to Apparate... Destination, Determination and Deliberation.

Nothing happened.

Hermione's eyes snapped open when she realized they had put Anti-Apparition wards in place and any second now a Death Eater would be coming through the bedroom door and she would be caught.

In full panic, she looked for places to hide, under the bed, the closet... obvious places. Muggle horror movies flashed through her mind...

_Not like this, please not now and not like this._

BANG!

The bedroom door suddenly opened with such force that it hit the wall and time stopped.

Standing there was Professor Snape.

He had frozen while looking at her, the sounds below them getting louder. Then time must have restarted because she heard a soft "fuck" and was shoved into the closet. Her head hit a hanger and she felt him entering and closing the closet door behind him. His breathing was shaking while he warded the closet door, casted a Muffliato and the strongest Notice-Me-Not Charm that Hermione had never felt… the magic was basically dripping from the closet.

They were standing face to face, the closet was pitch black and very narrow… being that his breathing was hitting her forehead.

 _They are going to notice the magic... oh my god I'm dead_   _...but then... so is Snape._

And then she felt rage. Because she had been right, this was a plot worthy of James Bond… Severus Snape was protecting her and he was going to die for it.

She knew he was preparing to speak by the change in his breathing, but Hermione was furious. Didn't he know that if he died he would never have his Final Twist? When James Bond or Sherlock Holmes explained that they were cleverer all along and that's why the good guys always win.

Didn't he know that Harry needed that twist and every advantage possible? And he was going to die today, right now, to protect her... the annoying know-it-all.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hermione whispered harshly.

Silence. He seemed to have stopped breathing and years of Potion classes told her he was livid. So, she kept going because she was going to die anyway. She was so angry that she didn't register what she was saying.

"You can't die today, all that hard work and you are going to die to protect me?" He started to breathe again. This time it was restrained, very restrained. Hermione thought he was trying control his temper... so she kept going.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Go out there and tell them you found Harry Potter's Mudblood friend, and then kill me before they torture me. Please don't die today for me, Harry might need you."

And then, she heard herself, saying those word... words that might very well be spoken at the request of a friend about to die, to not stretch the suffering, to have mercy...

Her mind flashed at what Harry told them, Dumbledore's last words when he was cornered in the Astronomy Tower "Severus...please..."

_Oh my god, no_

"Professor..." Hermione's voice broke, Professor Snape flinched like he had been slapped "Oh Profe-"

"Granger, shut up," his voice was low and dangerous. This time, she listened. She was silent when a Death Eater burst into the room.

She felt her body and breath shake, and she was afraid of making any noise. They were going to die because of her and her stupid panic.  _Please, no..._

The Death Eater was looking around the room, it seemed that after finding it empty he was looking for something else. Suddenly he walked to the door, and Hermione took a breath, once in the hallway he turn back to look at the room, he flicked his wand at the nightstand and spoke with hatred, " _Confringo!_ "

Several things happened at once, Severus covered Hermione's mouth with his hand and pushed her to the closet's wall, covering her body with his own, hiding his face in her neck while the furniture exploded in hundreds of pieces. The sound of the explosion was loud and seconds later, another Death Eater rushed in.

"Amycus! What was that? Did you find something?" a feminine voice asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to break something. This is the Household of the Noble House of Black and it looks like trash, it just makes me sick Alecto," a rough voice answered.

Hermione shuddered violently and without thinking her arms rose up to Professor Snape's waist and hugged him tight, needing the support. She put her head on his shoulder and hoped for this to pass. Severus froze, he was listening carefully what was being said, but he knew who they were and knew this could get very ugly, very fast.

But then he felt her arms around him, trying to find comfort in his arms... and just once he wanted to be held like he mattered, like someone would care if he died, to comfort him when he was scared because no amount of lies and half-truths were going to be good enough if they were found in the closet.

That last thought almost made him laugh, being killed because he was found with a student (ex-student, whatever) hugging in a closet… it was hilarious.

So he let go of Hermione's mouth, took a deep breath next to her neck and hugged her back. One hand went around her waist and the other on the back of her head.

Hermione's eyes were full with tears, and she let them fall on Severus's Death Eater cloak. She felt his breath on her neck, his arms around her. He was being careful, treating her with tenderness.

So she did the same, her right hand went up to his shoulder blades and down to his middle back. Her left hand went to the back of his neck and started caressing his hair like her mother used to do when she was upset. They just had to wait it out.  _Please, we can't die today..._

"Oh brother, what did you expect? Blood traitors and those Order fucks were living here, they have no respect for tradition, but don't be mad... I don't want you to be mad," that feminine voice said.

 _Alecto Carrow_  Hermione thought, but her voice sounded wrong. It started harsh and violent, but at the end, she was begging with a faked little girl's voice.

"Don't listen, Hermione" Severus said in her ear, using a soft tone, almost without sound. In complete darkness, everything was amplified. He tightened his arms around her, trying to protect her from what he knew was to come.

 _Oh, Severus Snape is calling me by my given name, this is going to be bad..._  she shivered in fear.

Hermione heard a sound of something hitting the floor and clothes moving.

"Baby girl, you look so good on your knees. Do you want to help your big brother? You don't want your beloved brother to be mad, do you?" Amycus Carrow's voice was one of the most terrifying things she had ever heard.

At 17 years old, Hermione knew about sex. She (technically) knew how to perform sexual acts, and even knew about some fetishes, but hearing this... she felt dirty.

A loud groan and wet sounds.

"Oh yes girl, just like that...ahhh take me deep," the voice was panting.

Sounds of gagging and choking filled the room.

Severus was disgusted, with the siblings and with himself. He was starting to react to the sounds when he had a young girl in his arms. He felt himself getting harder by the minute and tried to step back, he didn't want Hermione to feel his erection. But she didn't let him get away, Hermione hold him tight and whisper "It's okay, it's okay... this isn't you, it's a biological response that you can't control, this isn't you"

Severus started to shake and Hermione could feel his tears in her neck. His hug became tighter.

"Oh baby, every day you get better...mmm you throat feels so good, you want me to come in your throat, baby girl?" Amycus panted heavily and waited for a response.

Hermione assumed his sister responded not verbally because she didn't hear anything, only his pants and wet noises.

"No? Oh, sweet girl, you know what I like, you are going to drink my come, but savor it first, yeah? Give me that tongue...mmm there! There! Ohhh yes baby taste it"

Hermione could hear Alecto moaning while her brother filled her mouth. Severus kept shaking and now he was very hard. She was beyond disgusted, but also ashamed that she was getting wet thanks to the noises and Severus holding her so close. This was a nightmare.

_Please finish and go, just go... if Severus notices I'm aroused I'll die from embarrassment_

More wet noise and then kisses, deep kisses for the sound of it.

 _Snowblowing_  Hermione's brain suggested and she didn't even know she knew that term. Her brain was a scary place.

"Hey! Alecto, Amycus! Is Snape with you? I think the fucker left already, we didn't find anybody. Come down and let's check out Walburga room or Orion's! They have to have something of value," a man yelled from downstairs.

Severus and Hermione stopped breathing and listened carefully.

"Can't you go alone Avery?! We are busy!" answered Alecto, her voice was harsh again.

"Walburga was a bitch! No way she left her bedroom door without a curse or two, I'm not going there alone. Come on, you can fuck at the Manor, I'm sure the Dark Lord will even let you go at it in Lucius's expensive sheets ahahaha"

A grunt and footsteps going downstairs.

Silence in the room, Hermione and Severus breathing was the only sound they heard, mostly because they were breathing into each other's ears.

Severus moved back a little and rested his forehead against hers. His breath filled Hermione's nose and mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, afraid of making any sound. He brought his hand to her cheek and tried to swipe away her tears.

Hermione didn't understand anything, why was he being so... nice? Why was he touching her like she was precious?

"Yes, I think so. Are you?" she answered in the same tone. Her hand mimicked his, catching the wet trail on his cheek.

Severus chuckled a little.

"I will be," he answered then taking a deep breath, he continued. "Granger don't tell me anything, not even why are you here or what are you doing or where is Potter, nothing. When I open this closet door, it'll be like nothing happened, this never happened. Do you understand?"

Hermione understood just fine, he had a burden that was far heavier than anybody knew that he carried alone. He didn't have anybody at all, and she had other responsibilities right now and couldn't be his support, not even his friend. But she could make right now not so dark, not so depressive, maybe give him some light to accompany him.

"Yes, I understand. We'll never speak of this once you open the door" she said with a more confidence than she felt.

Severus sighed and began to move to the door, but Hermione caught his face with both hands and softly brought his lips close to hers and whispered, "Not yet Severus"

Time froze again when Hermione's lips touched his, Severus's back went rigid but she wanted to give him something to hold on to so badly. He seemed to get the message because his arms circled her waist and suddenly she was flush against him She heard him groan when he felt her breasts against his chest, and when his tongue breached her lips, she gave herself to the kiss.

He pinned her to the wall with his weight, she could feel all of his strong and wiry body. His tongue explored her mouth, her lips, and then coaxed her tongue to play with his, massaging it carefully, slowly, deeply. Her taste would be forever with him now. His hands went under her shirt, touching the soft skin of her back and he moaned. She wanted to shred his cloak to pieces, but couldn't. So, she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him roughly.

His hands tightened on her back and suddenly they were on her butt, lifting her so his cock and her pussy were just separated by her jeans and his cloak. And then he started to move slowly at first but gaining force in each thrust until they were both moaning softly in each other mouths. The jean's zipper hit her just right and Hermione's yelp was loud.  _Thank god for the Muffliato charm._

That seemed to break Severus out of his foggy state. He didn't let go of her, but he detached his lips from hers and then gave her two soft chase kisses and softly bit her lower lip.

Hermione thought that gesture tasted like a promise, but just in case it wasn't… she said, "We'll never speak of this once you open the door, but when this war is over, I want to finish this"

She noticed that she sounded calm and mature.  _Uh...who would have thought, the hottest make out session I ever had... with Severus Snape_

"I'll try to accommodate your wish," he said. and she was sure she heard mirth in his voice.

Letting her down so she could stand, his hand caressed her cheek and she leaned to his touch.

They stayed in silence, catching their breath and listening for the approach of Death Eaters. Severus removed his hand from her face and she knew it was time.

"When I open this door, I'm going to let down the Anti-Apparition wards and walk to the bedroom entrance… when I turn around, you'll be gone. Clear?" he asked in a cold voice, gone were the soft and sweet whisper. This was Professor Snape, not Severus.

"Crystal clear, sir," she answered.

Professor Snape took down the spells he had put in place before, and then he opened the door. With a flick of his wrist, he took down the wards. Hermione had two seconds to see the state of the room. What once was the nightstand, now was little pieces of wood sticking out of the walls. She didn't need to turn around to know that door of the closet was in the same condition.  _He covered me from the explosion with his body_

She saw him walking to the bedroom door, smiled at his back and Apparated.

When Severus Snape turned around, he was alone in the room, so nobody saw him smile.

* * *

Hermione Apparated in the meeting place. She checked the time and was surprised that Harry and Ron still had 15 minutes to arrive. So, she cast the Disillusionment Charm and, thinking that she had a promise to keep, she disappeared from sight.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special Thank You to RabidFangirl14, my Beta in this story.

 

_Italics means thoughts_

_"Italics" means spells_

* * *

 A Tender Moment

 The Middle

It was such a relief to get away from that disgusting voice, she was so tired after her "shift" with the horrocrux. Deep down she knew that those things she heard when she put it on were a lie, a very ingenious lie made up by part of the soul of one of the greatest Dark Lords the world had ever seen, but a lie none less. And now, that only Harry and her were left on this quest, the "shifts" were longer...  _Ron, you piece of shite!_

Hermione tried to calm down as she was lying inside the tent on her "bed" with the lights out, it was her turn to sleep but she was so keyed up she couldn't. She felt her eyes burn again and she grew angrier. _Don't you dare cry again, Hermione!_

Her self-esteem and sense of worth was slowly but surely degrading, and she couldn't complain much because Harry was even worse than her, that locket was sucking the life out of him as well. Then Ron left them... and that was just wrong. Because it was always supposed to be them, Harry, Ron and Hermione always, knowing that when everything goes to hell they could regroup if they were together.

 _Of course, the food is not like Molly's, the days are long and cold, and we are afraid 90% of the time... Okay, it sounds like shite, but we are at war, what did he expect? At night we usually made an effort to be better... less afraid, more cheerful. But then Ron left and we aren't The Golden Trio anymore._  Hermione felt a few tears escape her eyes but with a sweep of her hand they were gone.

Hermione knew she loved Harry, she really did, he's her brother in everything but blood. She could share things with him that she couldn’t with Ron because of his Wizarding upbringing… like two summers ago, when Harry and her were bored out of their minds, Hermione in her house and him in Little Whinging. Hedwig had been delivering letters between the two of them, both moaning about their boredom, until Harry mentioned a new movie that he had wanted to see, he said the trailer on the telly looked good.

Hermione had remembered just fine that Dumbledore had told her and Ron to keep Harry in the dark about everything in the Wizard World, and Hermione did just that, she only spoke with Harry about Muggle things.  _Fuck you Dumbledore, my brother felt alone!_

Hermione chuckled remembering the agreement they made coming out of the theater of never speak about the movie "Species" again, they hadn't know the movie had several sex scenes and they couldn't look at each other inside the cinema.

But Ron... Ron was different. Where Harry was emotional, Ron was more clinical and calmer... Hermione could speak in abstracts or possibilities with Ron, using him as a sounding board. She always felt more confident in her projects if Ron, once she explained them to him a few times, gave her feedback.  _Now he's gone, and something is missing_

Many people thought that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together, and she didn't fight that notion at first, he was very handsome and the sexual tension was there between them for sure, but timing was always bad... Viktor, Lavender, Cormack...

And now Severus…she could never be with Ron after Severus, after feeling what real desire felt like. Maybe everything would work out, and Severus would truly want something with her after the war.

_Stop thinking about him, now Harry needs you..._

But she wasn't kidding herself, every time that she fell asleep, she dreamt of him, which was kind of frustrating because even if they had put a "wall" between her bed and Harry's for just the illusion of privacy, the sounds still carried just fine  _Yes, I can still hear you Harry! I know Ginny is hot, but really..._

Hermione had a loose T-shirt and shorts, but suddenly she felt flushed...too much Heating Charms, of course.

Finally, there in the darkness, Hermione started to feel sleepy and her body relaxed. She felt warm and in peace for the first time in weeks, a good cry and a little introspection does wonders.

* * *

 

She felt a touch of magic in the air and in a second her eyes snapped open and her wand was in her hand.

Looking at her from above with deep black eyes, was Severus. And the man was definitely Severus, one because of the look in his eyes  _Oh man..._  and second because if he weren't, she would've been dead or under the Imperious Curse by now.

Slowly he reached for her wand, took it from her hand and left it in the nightstand.

He sat on the bed next to her stomach, still looking at her, he casted some spells: “ _Notice-Me-Not Charm”, “Muffliato”_ and something she didn't recognized. Her face must have shown her curiosity because his eyes softened a little and said "My own alteration of the Repello Charm, for privacy"

Hermione bit her lip, she was feeling very warm and had the suspicion that it had nothing to do with too many Heating Charms. He watched her as she chew on her lip, his eyes becoming darker.

He had tried to put her in the back of his mind but was ineffective, now he spent all day with his barriers of Occlumency up, terrified that he'll slip and condemn them all. But she didn't need to know that.

"Close your eyes" he whispered and waited... he knew that this had to be her decision too.

Hermione trusted him with her life, obviously, but still she had to ask. "Harry?"

"Relative safe and occupied at the moment" he answered with a mysterious smile.

She closed her eyes, trusting him again... heard clothes hitting the nightstand and felt fire in her stomach as she realized that he had taken off his cloak, maybe even his robe... maybe he was standing above her in a shirt and trousers.  _Oh god..._

She wanted to open her eyes, but at the same time, not knowing was so hot.

One of his hands caressed her cheek, running his fingers through her forehead, nose, lips and finally her hair. He waived his hand in her hair and turned her head to the side, he leaned down until his nose was just below her ear, in the joining of hair and neck. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, leaving trail of fire in Hermione's neck.

She raised one of her arms to touch him, but he stopped her before she could reach him and put it back in the bed.

"Shhh... you are asleep" he said very quietly.

 _Oh my fucking god..._  She could feel him watching her reaction, so she gave none, and laid still.

His breathing changed, it was deeper...such control. His left a trail with his hand that started at her ear and ended at the center of her chest, where her T-shirt started.  _Was this T-shirt always so loose?_

He placed his hand covering her entire left breast or her heart...  _If you want to be romantic... god his hand feels so good..._  he let it rest there very softly, not wanting to "wake her up". Then his thumb started to brush against her nipple, like a feather, almost non existing. Hermione knew she was getting wet and he hadn't done much yet...  _Jesus! Talk about virgins..._

And then her mind went blank, because he started to whisper in her ear as he caressed her nipple more firmly.

"I have tried so hard to control my thoughts about you" he said softly while pulling down her t-shirt just so one of her breasts was free, and kept speaking as he touched her soft nub this time "At first I was so ashamed, because you were my student and so much younger than me, you see?" he didn't wait for an answer and pitched lightly the now hard nub, her back arched a little and her breathing accelerated while he continued speaking "But as time passed I realized that I was thinking of you like one thinks of an ordinary teenage girl, but you Hermione... there's nothing ordinary about you, you are extraordinary and much more mature than the rest. So I'm going to trust you like I would an adult, I'm going to assume that you want me until you tell me otherwise, clear?"

Hermione had no problem whatsoever with that affirmation.

"Clear sir" she said with almost no sound, Severus been so close, heard her perfectly.

He groaned and leaned to her ear, while his hand left her breast to go to her inner thigh, close to her heat.  _Oh fuck... this old short is so loose that he can slip his hand right in... Oh please god_

"I've had so many fantasies about you, Hermione. Some of them are innocent but some..." he said to her ear in a hesitating tone that Hermione assume was embarrassment or shame.

"Tell me all of them" she answered with her eyes still closed, preparing herself. Because he was right, she wasn't an ordinary teenager with dreams of him bringing her flowers or dancing in the moonlight. Severus Snape had been a Death Eater, a Master spy and an adult man for almost two decades, he had seen and done terrible things and suffered like no other she knew. Thinking about what had happened in Grimmauld Place with the Carrow siblings, she thought of the Revels the Death Eaters supposedly partake. "Don't hold them back Severus"

_You walk in darkness everyday so the light has a chance to win... let me give you some solace_

"Are you asleep?" he asked mocking her just a little.

Hermione smiled, she knew better than to answer now.

Severus chuckle and lower his head, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly while his hand travel all along the seam of her shorts between her legs, putting a little pressure but not enough. She let out a soft whimper... after all, she was still asleep.

He knew he had shared something profound in that narrow closet with her, something he had already giving up hope on having. With her words, her warmth and caresses he learnt to let go... he knew this very well could be the last chance he had in affection, in real desire... he didn't dare to hope further than that. If he died in a near future, he wanted to know what it felt to be really wanted and cared for Hermione.

He sucked that hard nub more firmly and his hand between her legs slip under her shorts but over her knickers, her heat was intoxicating. He was rock hard and with his free hand he opened his trousers and took out is cock then he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his hard penis.

Hermione instinctively tightened her hold on him, he groaned softly.

"You are asleep, beautiful. In a deep sleep, so you won't heard when I tell you my fantasies, remember?" his breathing was shaking at the risk he was putting himself in.

Hermione whimpered, her body moving without permission, but after a moment her hold lightened and she was "asleep" again. Severus almost couldn't believe it.

He had had a dream with a redhead girl when he was a teenager, but he knew now what he couldn't accept then. Lily Evans had been too emotional, too unforgiving and had believed in a world of Dark and Light, no shades. Hermione saw the grey, the shadows, and it didn't scare her, she could accept him and his flaws.

Severus felt his eyes burn but swallowed the emotion back. Now it wasn't the time for tears, now is time to enjoy Hermione and her body. Suddenly he wanted to heard her sigh, and moan and scream, he wanted the heat of her mouth everywhere and most of all her wanted to be inside her, so deep, that if he didn't make it through the war, she would be ruined for other lovers... that she would always find others men lacking in comparison of him.

He lowered his head to her ear while moving her hand very lightly on his shaft and started whispering "I have fantasized about small things, like waking up with you and having breakfast together or watching you while you read and answering questions about everything you want to know" his voice carried much emotion, he swallowed and kept going "But if I'm honest, in most of my fantasies you are naked, always waiting to be filled be me, always eager to please me. I have fantasies about you under the Headmaster's desk, sucking my cock while I fill the paperwork or in a teachers meeting, about you lying on the Gryffindor Table and me feasting on your cunt, about sneaking into your dorm, and fucking you in your bed while everyone is sleeping and if you are Gryffindor enough... I could show you what a real Potion Master can do, when motivated; there are potions that can recreate the sensation of being penetrated... I could be fucking your mouth and you'll feel me inside your pussy at the same time, doesn't that sound like fun?"

 _Oh god yes!_  The images in Hermione's mind were so filthy... she wanted them. She was moaning nonstop now, and Severus wasn't stopping.

"I imagine entering the Prefects bathroom and finding you taking a bath, joining you and washing every part of your body before bending you over the edge and spreading your legs... do you think I would fuck you just like that? No, beautiful, never. You deserve all the pleasure I can give you, I'll take you to places you don't even know they exist. I'd start really slow because it would be new to you, spreading your ass and looking at that tiny virgin hole... I'm sure it's beautiful like the rest of you"

Hermione was very confused; it was very arousing having his hands between her legs and her hand around his cock, but his words... his words took her to the limit  _Oh Merlin! That voice..._

She had never in her life had been more turn on than now, but his words were alternating between filthy and affective  _Does he meant for me to come or fall for him?_

"I would kiss that little hole, carefully, with passion but taking my time. Just like a first kiss on the lips, do you remember our first kiss? I had to coax you to open for me and then my tongue played with yours... this is almost the same thing, I'll kiss it until it trusts me to take care of it, until you want me there so much that when I finally breach that hole, my tongue will have a new playground. You'll feel my tongue caressing you insides for the first time, beautiful...do you know how many nerves your little hole has? You'll feel them all, I promise. At first my tongue would enter you just a little, while you get accustomed to the feeling and I loosen up your tight ring of muscles, and when you finally relax I'll put my entire tongue inside you." Hermione felt she had no air, she had never even touch her butt in a sexual manner, but his voice ... _God, he can do whatever he wants..._

"Beautiful, having my tongue in your hole will feel as if I'm eating you, as if I'm preparing to take a bite... you'll want me there forever after the first time." he took a shaky breath and continued "Then two of my fingers will fill you cunt, and I'll apply pressure in the right spot, do you know your spot? Have you found it yet? You know you have it when you touch it and you think you want to urinate. You'll probably come so hard with my tongue shoved into your ass and my fingers in your pussy..." Severus sighed, his voice gone so softly in his imagination "You'll be scared of the intensity at first, but I'll be there with you every step of the way, beautiful"

_I'm going to come!... Oh my god I want it, all of it_

Hermione's eyes snapped open and looked at him, there was almost no light, but once her eyes accustomed to the dark she could see him.

Severus was leaning over her, he had a black shirt roll up to his forearms and black trousers, the Dark Mark was just a smudge in the darkness, his cock almost white against all that black. Been so close to his face she could see that his eyes were wild, she was sure her face was the same.

"Severus... I want you" she panted.

"Yesss" he hissed.

He climbed on top of her and with a quick movement of his hand her shorts were gone, but her knickers stayed. She didn't care, she wanted him now. He opened his shirt but didn't take it off. Again she didn't care.

He finally pinned her down to the bed, his cock against her knickers, his chest against her breast cover by the her loose t-shirt, their eyes connected and like magnets their lips fused as they moved against each other. The heat coming off their bodies was like an inferno, Hermione could feel her back going damp where it touched the mattress and Severus's forearms were shimmering with sweat.

Severus broke the kiss and looked down at her, before smiling and whispering "That's not even my darkest fantasy about you Hermione" and then kissed her again speeding up his thrusts.

They were both moaning, about to come and reaching their peak after so much foreplay...when Severus froze.

"What?" Hermione asked very confuse and dazzle.

"Shhh!" Severus answered. She frowned and wanted to tell him something very rude, but for the life of her couldn't come up with something good.  _God... all my blood must be in my lower regions, for real_

And then... she heard it, voices. Not any voices, no. Harry's and _... Ron?_

Panicking Hermione tried to get up, but Severus looked at her and whispered "Do you trust me?"

 _Ah...double edge sword, that question is_  Hermione trusted Severus with her life, but Harry's and Ron's... she looked into his eyes and nodded.

He lowered his body on top of hers, covering her, but not crushing her. "I put very strong privacy spells on this part of the tent, and seconds before you saw me I put a very powerful Repelling Charm with a ward that confuses anyone who goes near it, their mind will just invent a reason to not get near this area"

Hermione's mind was confused as well. "Like -These aren’t the androids that you are looking for- kind of spell?" she asked amazed.

Severus looked at her in silence for a second, and then his face break in a beautiful smile as he began to laugh, trying but failing to be quiet.  _Thank god he cast a Muffliato_

"Yes" he said controlling his breath "a spell worthy of a Jedi" he finished and then he kisses her because he couldn't not to, and lowered his head over her heart, she could feel his smile against her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and waited.

"... I know mate, but she's going to kill me" Ron was saying as Harry and him got closer to the tent.

"Ron, she'll kill ME if I don't wake her up to let her know you came back" Harry protested.

"Weasley left?" Severus whispered. And Hermione nodded trying to listen what the boys were saying. Severus tightened his arms around her.

"Harry, come on... please, I'm tired, tomorrow over breakfast will be better, her scramble eggs are good... I really missed those..." But Harry didn't listen and came closer to Hermione's side of the tent; she went rigid as Severus started to suck her nipple.

Silence... and then "You know what? You're right, but I'm not doing it for you Ron, she needs to rest. And tomorrow I'm waking her up late and YOU are making breakfast, she isn't a bloody house elf, she's my sister"

_Oh Harry..._

If Severus was surprised by the comment, he didn't show it, he kept going on sucking.

Harry and Ron went to their side of the tent... sound of clothes, a few jokes, sheets, a couple of "Night's" and then silence.

Severus sat up a little, but kept her pin to the bed, looked at her for a moment and then kissed her.

He was being careful again, coaxing her mouth to open. Her mind flashed back to the dirty talk of before and her blush was furious, she felt Severus smile against her lips.  _Oh yeah Casanova?_

Hermione opened her mouth and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue seeking his and after a moment she broke the kiss and whispered "Turnabout's fair play"

Severus gaze went pitch black, he groaned and started rocking against her pussy "I'm mmm...not going to penetrate you, because I'm not taking your virginity with your friend and your pseudo-brother a few meters from us, when the time comes you'll have come so many times before and you'll be so stretch by my fingers that you won't feel any pain, at all... but beautiful? Trust me once more?"

Hermione didn't even hesitate and nodded.

They started kissing until they were again in that inferno, then Severus grabbed his hard cock and carefully put it inside her knickers, without penetrating just rubbing slowly his entire length back and forth Hermione's lower lips. She looked up at him with a confused gaze, but he only smiled, kissed her and kept moving.

After a few moments of bliss, Hermione was shocked when she felt that her juices were wetting Severus's cock and now the movement was more slippery than just friction therefore her lower lips were parting on their own every time Severus's cock rub against them.

Finally, when her labia granted full access, his cock was rubbing directly against her clit, back and forth, back and forth.

Severus cursed his own words, he wouldn't penetrate her, but she was so hot and wet... her virgin channel was right there, just a push and she'll be his. But no, he would never do that to her, never hurt her like that. And... she was already his, maybe she didn't know it yet, but the only reason for her sleeping someday with another man it'd be if he was dead. Because Hermione Granger was his, period.

One of the boys was snoring now, probably Ron, but she didn't care. They were both moaning when Hermione remembered something he had said.

"Tell me" she whispered, almost sobbing "Tell me your darker fantasy about me"

Severus looked at her without breaking his movements "Hermione..." he hesitated.

"Please Severus ahhh... please tell me"

Severus swallowed "Please remember it's a fantasy, only that"

_Oh my god..._

"I fantasized about having you in my bed, making you come many times until you are so weak you can't move" he started to pant, she felt his cock getting harder "I'll leave you for a moment in bed and when I return, I'll have that potion that I told you about...mmm Fuck!... the one that can replicate the sensation of being penetrated? Yesss... I'll cover my cock with it, and hook your legs over my shoulders... you'll be so tired Hermione, you won't be able to move" Severus was full on panting right now, and she was not better.

"I'll dip my finger in the potion and massage your butthole with it... Ugh!... breaching just a little so the ring of muscles it's coated with the potion... and then I’ll enter you very carefully with my cock in your cunt, but you'll be... Oh shit... feeling a double penetration. Ahhh... You'll scream so loud... you'll be so full of me, in that position with your legs over my shoulders, your cunt and ass so full…Oh Merlin!..."

Hermione had never imagined anything so filthy and hot. She was so close to coming that she was waiting only for him to finish telling his fantasy.

_Why was Severus so cornered about this? Double penetration by the same man? Pencil me in...Any fucking time ohhh_

Severus was going to come, he knew it, but she wanted to know, she had said please.

"And when you and I are about to cum, I'll grab your hands in mine and pin them over your head, I'll tell you why I needed your orgasm to be intense, very intense... you'll look at me so confused, beautiful... because I just told you that… in that morning I dozed your breakfast tea with a Fertilization Potion and that I needed that your orgasm pushed my semen to your womb, and now it's too late ahhh you'll be cumming..." Severus voice was more and more wild, rough and shaking "...screaming and trembling from the new sensation, I'll go as far as I can, until I'm sure my tip is touching your cervix and then I'll let go, filling you with my cum" Severus came violently.

 _Oh my god... what did he just...ohhh god_  

Hermione lost track of her thoughts as she came, her scream was silent while her body shook. She felt Severus’s cum all over her knickers and lower lips, he was groaning and panting.

"Oh god, Hermione, please, it's a fantasy, please" his voice held a little of desperation.

"Shhh... wait, let me think" she said, trying to recover from the best orgasm she had ever had. Severus fell silent, fear coming off his body like steam.

Harsh breaths... and the silence.

Hermione thought about what she knew about Severus Snape, the Death Eater, the Master Spy, the Potion Master and her Professor... and the man she held in her arms right now.

Once she was sure about what she wanted to say, she took a deep breath and let it out.

"You would never do that to me, take my choice away like that, because your choices were taken from you many times and you would never do that to someone you...love enough to have a child with, that is just a fantasy and a very hot one at that, but only a fantasy. If and when we decided, in a very long future Severus Snape" was said in a stern voice and then followed by a soft tone "...to have a child... I'll say yes in advanced..." Hermione felt herself blush crimson "... and then you can choose when to dose my tea... I'll even pretend to be surprised, like I pretended to be asleep today"

_OH MY GOD! Fucking shit... What the fuck?!... Our relationship will be so fucked up!_

In the middle of her speech Severus had sat up a little, he was looking down at her when she spoke...and now his face was priceless.

"What?" his voice was just air... "Hermione..." his voice broke and when she smiled at him, his eyes filled with tears, he hid his face in her shoulder and cried.

"Shh... it's okay...we're okay" was the last thing Hermione said before sleep claimed her.

When she woke up, she was alone in bed, dressed and covered with a blanket, she could hear the boys outside... it seems Ron had burnt the eggs... Hermione sighed and stretched until she saw a little paper in her nightstand next to her wand; she grabbed it and read it quickly:

_"If you don't look out, my Patronus will change for you"_

Hermione smiled all day long...minus the time she spent screaming at Ron for leaving, and for coming back weeks later...and for burning the eggs.

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore's portrait was always silent, faking sleep in the presence of Severus, he was too ashamed to confront him... but that day he almost responded when the young man came into the office smiling and making arrangements and Floocalls before yelling "Fuck you Albus and the white horse you rode in on!" while laughing.

Severus smiled...he was going to live, no matter what.

 


	3. Before the Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short comment: Sorry it took me a while to gather my thoughts. Thank you all so much for your reviews and your opinions.  
> Also, I tried to clean up the mistakes but sorry if I missed something! Enjoy and let me know what you think. Next chapter: The Ending.  
> A thousand "Thank you" to RabidFangirl14 for helping me so much.

_Italics means thoughts_

_"Italics" means spells_

* * *

 A Tender Moment

Before the Ending

Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and came back to life after being struck down by the Killing Curse. It took the Unspeakables two weeks of testing and probing Harry to finally gave up and let him go home. The investigation was labeled "inconclusive".

The public trusted the Order of the Phoenix to return peace to the Wizard World, but what the Order was looking for was change and progress, and so... the hard work had just began.

The first month following Voldemort's fall, after the funerals and memorials, all members of the Wizengamot were thoroughly investigated by the Auror Department led by Gawain Robards, who had a long and private conversation with the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, about transparency and the end of the apparent impunity regarding Ministry officials. The message was loud and clear.

At the same time, the Auror Department started hunting the remaining Death Eaters that had escaped in the Battle of Hogwarts. The hunt was most successful, once the fugitives realized that "capture" didn't necessarily meant "alive", most of them surrendered on their own free will. And so, the second month began, and with it, came the trials.

Kingsley had asked for his most trusted people to help him find a better way... or at least better than the first war's trials. It was so surprising for most grown wizards when Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, helped by Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood, suggested several ideas that could change and improve the system.

What those grown wizards didn't know was that those new ideas that Harry and Hermione were delivering, were based on the Muggle justice system, they thought that Wizard trials were laughable and inefficient. Harry and Hermione had tried to look for the fairest resolution, without falling into compliance with the public's rage. The people were still afraid and angry, they were looking to punish any scapegoat they could find, The Prophet was having a party, new accusations were made every day with only rumors as proof... but Harry and Hermione weren't going to let History repeat itself.

What happened with Sirius in the first war wasn't going to happen under their watch, the trails were going to be as fair as fair goes and no innocent was going to end up in Azkaban, result of the panic and anger of the public.

The trials were a private affair with no press but the sentence was released to the public on the Ministry's daily notice, and not in The Prophet...

They agreed with Kingsley that only Death Eaters and active supporters of Voldemort were guilty of crimes, not people who were scared to oppose him, and those crimes had to be backed with proof willingly given by the suspect.

That proof being:

One: Confession under Veritaserum.

Two: Memory Extraction of the accused crime.

Three: Legilimency by an expert sworn to secrecy by an Unbreakable Vow.

In case of the suspect refusing to cooperate, the injured party, victim or witness was to show the memory of the event as proof of the suspect's culpability...

The trails were brutal.

The confessions of murder, torture, maim and rape were horrible.

The memories of said events were even worse; several members of the Wizengamot had to leave their seats because they couldn't handle the violence. And so, renouncing their right to vote in said crime.

The most difficult task was to find Wizards who were experts in Legilimency and at the same time mentally strong enough to endure the minds of the most depraved Death Eaters. By the end of the trial of Fenrir Greyback, it was agreed that every Legilimency expert was to be Obliviated after each trial to ensure their mental health.

The trials lasted almost 3 months, there were 254 trials, 83 were "minor" crimes like stealing money or forging paperwork, 48 were about giving active help the Death Eaters or Voldemort directly and there were 123 trials of Death Eaters. The entire Wizengamot had been working 12 hours shifts every day until it was done.

The families Lestrange, Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Rowle among others were left with a third of their wealth, which wasn't little, but most of them in Azkaban for life or more than 50 years, making the continuation of their bloodline a difficult task, Hermione thought that was a little excessive but she knew which battles to fight.

The Malfoy family was left with a quarter of their fortune, Lucius in Azkaban for life, Narcissa and Draco with house arrest for two years with their wands monitored by the Auror Department. Draco was ordered to go back to school once Hogwarts reopened.

Some people thought that the criminals got off easy because the Wizengamot considered that the Second Wizarding War started in 1995, and so, many crimes were left without punishment. The money went to pay the rebuilding of the school, compensation to the victims and to the Ministry, obviously.

* * *

 Hermione was anxious.

 _This place is terrible..._ she thought as she shuddered. It was raining and the wind was howling, you could barely see the tower in the fog, a lone building surrounded by the sea.  _Azkaban is a terrible place..._

"Miss Granger, we could wait at the Ministry, there's no need for you to be here" said the Auror guarding her for the third time.

Hemione took a deep breath; she couldn't lose her temper, not now when she was so close. She smiled politely but shook her head.

The last time she saw Severus, he was in a coma induced by the Healers in St'Mungos, recovering from Nagini's bite. Day after day she sat next to him and spoke about nothing and everything, she told him about winning the battle, about the trials, about Lucius, Narsissa and Draco, she read him the Potion Today's magazine...

She told him about her parents, about Australia, about wanting to find them but being afraid...she told him everything while he kept on sleeping.

And one day when she entered his room, he was gone.

After several fights and threats, she was told that he had awakened and was transferred to Azkaban due to his recovery, after all… he was the Death Eater that killed Dumbledore. No matter that he had been found... well  _not_ not-guilty, because he  _had_ committed several crimes.

He had slept for almost 3 months and just like that, they woke him up and sent him to Azkaban.

That was a week ago.

Severus's trail was one of the firsts ones, there were many accusations against him, most of them couldn't be proven because he had been very careful covering his tracks. But some of the most terrible crimes had too many witnesses with memories: Hogwarts students tortured by the Carrows under Headmaster Snape´s watch, cursing George's ear off, killing Dumbledore. Luckily most of the people testifying were members of the Order, and when Harry showed them Severus's memories, they recanted their accusations without explanation to the Ministry. No one questioned the new Minister when the decision was made.

It had been difficult for Hermione to watched Severus sacrificing everything for another woman, even if she was Harry's mother, but after many days analyzing it, she acknowledged that she shouldn't be angry just because he had had a life before her.

She also noticed that none of his memories were of her...maybe she could be hurt by that, but no... Those memories were meant for Harry. And Hermione suspected that if Severus really thought he was dying, he would've wanted to finish his job and ensured the fall of Voldemort.

As Severus was found not-guilty while he slept in St' Mungo, and because the trial was private and only the sentence was released to the public, many people didn't believed in his  _innocence._  They thought that the Wizengamot had been fooled again.

Movement interrupted her thoughts.

There he was... thinner, a lot paler and accompanied by two unfriendly Aurors by the looks of it. But not broken if his angry face was an indicator of health.

She knew better than to hope for hugs or kisses in public.  _No... They would wait for that until they were alone..._

"What are you doing in here? This place is not for little girls…" his voice was rough.  _Professor Snape then..._

"I wanted to come and take you to where you're going to be staying" Hermione didn't let show any emotion.

He seemed to approve her tone of voice.

"Professor McGonagall has told the elves at Hogwarts to prepared your room, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall" Severus answered with a straight face.

Hermione turned to the Aurors and said "Thank you for your cooperation, I'll be taking him from you, now"

The Aurors nodded but said nothing. It was obvious that they didn't like the idea but Hermione didn't give a damn about what people thought.  _He is here... we are finally free_

Hermione grabbed Severus's arm and Apparated them away.

* * *

They were standing at Hogwarts gate when Severus turned to Hermione.

"I don't want to see anyone but you, right now" his voice was firm but it was a question.

"Not a problem. I had arranged this so we could be alone; apart from me only the Headmistress knows you'll be staying in the castle"

He nodded and kept walking to the school.

They walked silently passing through hallways and classrooms; much of the castle was broken or destroyed. Hermione watched Severus from the corner of her eye, she didn't know how he would react to the destruction of, what she knew was his only home.

His face was hard and inexpressive, it would've worried Hermione even more, but...he  _was_ a spy.

Finally they arrived to his quarters.

"Are you staying with me?" he asked toneless.

"Do you want me to?" she answered.

He looked at her as if she was been amusing.

"I just spent almost a week with murders, crazy people, angry Aurors and Dementors...and you want to know if a want to spend time in the company of a beautiful witch...one that I consider mine?" he had a small smile in his face.

"Oh, all right. I was just making sure" said Hermione entering the room.

 


	4. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special Thank You to RabidFangirl14, my Beta in this story.

_Italic means thoughts_

_"Italic" means spells_

* * *

A Tender Moment

The Ending

Whatever Hermione was expecting of Severus's room, this wasn't it. The place was cozy in a dark and ancient way. The floor was stone as the whole castle, the furniture were black adorned with dark green. A Slytherin room, for sure. Very tasteful.

She walked into the middle of the room and turned to the door, where she found him already looking at her. His gaze was calm but thoughtful, she couldn't read him, but then again...more powerful people had tried to read him and failed.

_Stop being so melodramatic Hermione!_

She smiled at him and held out her hand, silently calling him to her.

Severus, who had been watching her as she explored his rooms with her gaze, was surprised to realize that this was a first time for him. Never before had an attractive woman been in his Hogwarts room.

 _Now_ , he thought, _that's just sad._

But there she was his metaphorical light at the end of this dark, long and painful tunnel. She was really beautiful, standing there in his territory smiling at him, like the sight of him made her happy. The last time he had seen a smile like that directed at him (apart from Hermione's), was when his mother had been waiting outside his house's front door, welcoming him home...after his third year at Hogwarts.

And now decades after...after betrayals, deaths, tortures and deceptions... he had a beautiful, smart and powerful witch looking at him like her happiness depended on him. He approached her and his hands went to Hermione's face. Holding her like a precious and delicate crystal.

"I still can't believe I'm here, that the war is over and I'm alive and free...that you're here and I'm holding you" he whispered looking intensely at her then he shook his head slightly and closed his eyes.

Hermione brought up her hand to cover his, resting on her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. Being a little emotional right now it's normal... and most healthy" her cheeks went a little red and she gave him a small smile "I can't even tell you how I laughed and cried after realizing it was over. It was the next morning and I scared Harry so bad that he called Madam Pomfrey"

Severus smiled and with his eyes closed he rested his forehead against hers. She followed his lead and shut her eyes to enjoy his company in the silence of the room.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione asked him "Are you tired? Have you slept anything?"

Severus sighed.

"When the Dementors weren't near and the guards were distracted... maybe half an hour from time to time. So... yes, I'm tired but..." he paused, unsure.

Hermione knew why he was hesitating.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll talk about everything when we wake up" she whispered.

_I'll be here when you wake up._

Severus smiled and nodded.

They walked to the bedroom hand in hand. They took their time taking off their clothes, looking at each other's bodies but being too tired to do anything about it. She was left in her knickers and a top; he decided to sleep just in his pajama trousers. They fell asleep with Severus holding her from behind while breathing into her hair, she felt safe and warm in his arms for the first time in a very long time.

When Severus woke up, he found himself in a new situation again. Waking up next to a beautiful woman. Of course he had woken up next to someone before, but that hadn't been by choice, waking up after being tortured to unconsciousness in Malfoy Manor hadn't been gratifying. And that night in the tent with Hermione, he would have liked to fall asleep in her arms, but it had been too risky.

So here he was, a middle-aged man, experiencing new things with a young girl, damn... his mind needed to shut up.

He was still holding Hermione but in her sleep she had turned to him, her head now resting in his chest, he could feel her breathing against his skin. He was very careful not to move, he wanted to savor the moment of having her like this, soft and warm in his arms, trusting him to keep her safe in her slumber. He looked at her and thought about their future together. He had promised her to treat her like an adult and not to doubt her decision to be with him.

It was difficult, his dark thoughts were telling him that she was so young, beautiful and with a bright future ahead of her... that he was going to ruin it for her. But a promise was a promise. So he would leave her, but only when she told him to.

He was finally rested, and his body, even if he wanted to ignore it, was reacting to her proximity and her warmth. Suddenly his thoughts weren't so pure anymore.

He made a quick decision and cast  _“Accio”_  towards the bathroom where he knew certain potions were, he had brewed them after that night in the tent with Hermione. Two potions flew to his hand. One was for him, a potent contraceptive, the other one...he was going to use it on her. He drank his potion quickly; the taste couldn't be improved, sadly.

Then he looked down at her and smiled, she was so beautiful to him... a memory flashed in his mind, her gasping under him as he pressed his cock to her folds. He wanted to see that again. With a twist of his hand and a silent command, a few Petri dishes flew to his nightstand and the other potion was poured in each of them. She kept on sleeping through it all; she must have been very tired as well.

He felt his stomach clench with desire as he brought his hand to her shoulder, caressing her slowly. She signed but didn't wake up. Gently, very gently he tugged her top down until one of her peaks was free, even more slowly he kept tugging until both breasts were spilling out of the top. Then dipping one of his fingers in a petri dish, he covered both nipples and areola with the potion, and with another silent command he vanished the leftover from his fingers. Her body had started to wake, her hands and feet becoming restless but her mind was still deeply asleep.

Carefully he blew on her nipples and it had the reaction he wanted, the potion was absorbed into her skin leaving her breasts free to his exploration. He looked up and saw Hermione's face as her eyes moved quickly under her eyelids, she was finally waking up.

Hermione was warm and comfortable; in her sleep she felt a faint current of electricity from her nipples to her stomach. She followed the current until she found herself waking up in Severus's arms. He was looking at her with dark eyes, his breath caressing her nipples.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered, his voice soft.

Hermione smiled and then blushed when she realized her breasts were not covered.  _Oh my... he really likes it when I'm sleeping_

"I hope you don't mind, I couldn't resist myself. I wanted to touch you everywhere" his breath was hitting her nipples spot on and she had to concentrate in listening what he was saying "I need you to tell me that you want it, Hermione"

She knew what she wanted, alright.  _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"You told me in the tent that you wouldn't take me when there was people nearby...well...we are alone now, please don't make me wait anymore" her tone was calm but she felt that her face was on fire.

"Do you remember my fantasies?" he asked and seeing her alarm, Severus smiled a very tiny smile and said "Don't worry, you are mine beautiful, I would never hurt you. I'll take care of you..."

"I know" she answered.

Severus smiled and brought his head up to kiss her softly on her lips. Careful not to put any weight on her, he turned her on her back with him on top of her. Then he started to kiss her more deeply, his tongue massaging hers, his hips rocking against hers, but still without putting any weight on her. She signed, her body relaxed under his ministrations.

One of his hands went between her legs to follow the line where her knickers ended and her skin began. Not touching her directly but caressing the soft texture, the sensitive skin. He could feel the heat and moisture coming from her pussy through her knickers.

"Severus, please! Touch me..." she whimpered.

He lowered his head to one of her nipples and sucked. Hermione yelped and then moaned loudly. She knew that his mouth was sucking only one of her nipples but why was she feeling it on both her breasts? Every time he sucked she felt the pull on her clit.

"Ah! What? What is...ohhh" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Severus detached his mouth from her nipple to answer her.

"It's an alteration of the potion that I told you about, it recreates sensations, do you like it?" he asked looking smug. He didn't wait for her to answer and kept on sucking.

He slowly moved her knickers out of the way and with his fingers started to play with her clit at the same time he sucked her nipple. She felt three points of contact, his tongue and lips pulling and sucking her nipples at the same time his fingers were masterfully massaging her clit.

"Ahhh! Severus!" her mind was swimming in heat and pleasure. She felt his smile against her breast.

"This the first time someone touches you like this, am I correct?" he asked.

Her eyes tried to focus on his face and she nodded.

"This is just the beginning, beautiful. I'm taking claim of this body" he spoke with finality and then returned to her breast.

This time he sucked her nipple harder and his fingers played her clit faster.

Hermione couldn't think, the pleasure was escalating, he was playing her body like he had a manual, but then again she was very inexperienced and he had almost 20 years on her.  _Oh my..._

"Oh god! Severus I'm...I'm" trashing and panting, she came. A loud moan and sobs filled the room.

He thought she looked even more beautiful in her passion. He was very hard but his mind was set on coming inside her, so he enjoyed her pleasure but didn't touch himself. When she recovered her breath, she looked at him with her big brown eyes and a tiny smile, he couldn't resist and kissed deeply and slowly to calm himself down.

"Are you alright? Do you want to keep going?" Severus asked, silently praying for her to say Yes.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded smiling at him.

"I'll go slow" he promised her.

He pulled himself up and rearranged his body until he was lying between her legs, his face a few inches separated of her core.

Hermione's face was red and hot. _God! He's right there!_

With a whisper Severus vanished her knickers; he leaned closer and breathed her in. Slowly he brought his hand to her core and started to caress her lower lips, she was still wet from her orgasm before.

She was moaning softly every time his fingers rub her clit.

"Beautiful, take a deep breath" his voice broke the calm in the room. Slowly and carefully his index finger breached her virgin hole. Her body went rigid at the invasion, but he knew it wasn't pain what she was feeling, only surprise at the new sensation, after all, his fingers were bigger and longer than hers.

He whispered to her how beautiful and sexy she was to him, calming her.

In and out, over and over until her body relax under him, anxious but aroused, the perfect combination.

"I'm going to put another finger inside of you, ready?" he asked. She nodded but he could see she was still nervous so he said "When my fingers enter you, I want you to pinch one of your nipples to distract yourself"

Hermione's eyes widen as she nodded.

He watched her as he introduced his fingers inside her. She tensed but pinched her nipple anyway. He moved his fingers in and out until all he could hear was her moans and whimpers.

With help of his free hand and his shoulders, he opened her legs even further to have complete access to her core. She was dripping and relaxed, he wanted to taste her so badly, but he knew he had to time it just right.

"I'm putting a third finger in you Hermione, I swear I'm not going to hurt you" his voice was rough and visceral.

"Ah! God...I... I trust you" she answered.

He knew his control was slipping, but he hold on tight, his cock wasn't running this show. At least, not yet.

"Pinch your nipples" he said, his voice commanding as he breached her core with three fingers.

Hermione yelped, she felt so full, it wasn't pain, but it was uncomfortable as hell.  _Fuck! Pinch your nipples goddamn you! Distract yourself from it_...

She pinched and only then Severus started to move his fingers in and out. Slowly he lowered his mouth and covered her clit, sucking and massaging it with his tongue.

Hermione screamed and sobbed, her hips moving up and down without her knowledge. This new sensation was so intense. After a few moments, Severus fingers moving in and out of her were drenched in her fluids while he kept in sucking. He felt her inner walls starting to tighten up.

"Come on Hermione. Cum all over my fingers, all over my tongue, beautiful" he whispered against her core.

_Please, yes! Dear god! Ohhhh..._

"Ughn! My god! Severus!" there were equal fear and lust in her voice. Her body started to shake.

"Yesss" he hissed and he sucked on her nub harder, his fingers thrusting faster inside her.

She screamed and shook in his arms, tears slipped from her clenched eyes. There weren't words in Severus vocabulary to describe her beauty at that moment.

As she came down of her high, Severus hugged her, giving her something to hold on to.

A few moments of silence.

"I still want you inside me" she said with a pout, he smiled as he thought that she would deny it forever if he called attention to the childish gesture.

"I never said we are finished" he answered.

He brought his hand to the nightstand where the Petri dishes were. Under her curious gaze, he carefully he dip his thumb in the potion and then slowly circle her clit with it. She moaned but stayed still. He brought his thumb up and blew on it until the potion was absorbed into his skin, then he moved, lowered his head to her core and blew on her clit, again the potion was absorbed into her skin.

He positioned his body between her legs, covering her with his heat. The tip of his cock resting on her entrance.

Hermione was panting, her eyes intensely connected to his, showing fear but also conviction.  _I want this so much... I want you so much..._

Severus seemed to receive the message loud and clear. His hand went to the nape of her neck holding her still.

Slowly he pushed his cock inside her. She panted and moaned, there was no pain after all that preparation. Severus had to take deep breaths to control his movement, he could feel perspiration on his forehead but he was determined not to hurt her if he could help it.

He reached her maidenhead and retreated a little bit, moved in and out of her pushing only part of his cock inside without breaching her completely, until she relaxed and got used to the sensation.

She was softly moaning under him.

"I'm going to push all the way in beautiful, it's going to hurt a little bit" he whispered. When she nodded he kissed her to distract her and rearranged his body so he had the control he wanted.

The push wasn't slow nor fast, it was firm and not stopping until he was fully inside her. His legs were firmly holding her in place as his hand in the back of her neck. It felt like ownership to Hermione. Severus groaned thinking her tight channel was heaven.

Hermione screamed and sobbed, she knew her fingernails were leaving marks in Severus's arms but she couldn't care less.

_Fucking hell! This hurts! It isn't a terrible pain but it is shockingly new... Jesus Christ... Well duh Hermione, you were a virgin, the "new" part was a given._

She realized that Severus was holding himself still and that the pain was almost gone. She opened her eyes not knowing when she had closed them but not caring. She also noticed that even though she was still aroused, the pain had cut through her cloud of pleasure... and she wanted the cloud back.

Severus was having a conflicted experience. He wanted to move in and out that tight, hot and wet channel, to own her body, fill her up with him until she knew nothing but the pleasure he could give her. But he wanted to wait for her as well. He needed for her to come while he was inside her. It was a battle between mind and body, and he prided himself a thoughtful man... at least with this woman, with his woman.

When Severus saw Hermione looking at him, he smiled down at her.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain?" he asked, he sounded a little emotional.

"Yes, I'm ok. The pain isn't so bad now" she answered as she started to rock her hips experimentally.

Severus groaned and grounded his hips against hers. Hermione gasped and moaned loudly.

"Ah! More...please" she whimpered.

It was what Severus was waiting. He thrust deeply into her, rolled his hips opening her even more, with his hand he rearranged Hermione's legs so they were around him, pulling him even deeper into her.

"Oh beautiful, you feel so good" he whispered into her ear without stopping thrusting "Such a hot tight hole, how does it feel Hermione? With that scholar brain of yours, tell me how does it feel... me taking your virginity"

 _Oh my fucking god..._ Hermione's brain was swimming in endorphins, he was all around her, his voice in her ear, and his arms caging her, his cock thrusting inside her... her cheeks went scarlet red when she heard what he said.

"I...Ah! I feel...oh god...so full. You are everywhere. Severus! More...god more..." she tried to sound coherent but failed.

Severus groaned and speeded up his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes beautiful... I'll give you more... I'll give you everything" he growled.

Severus grabbed Hermione's chin and kissed her, his tongue massaging hers, inviting her to play. Suddenly he broke the kissed and smiled down a wicked smile to her.

"Suck your clit" he ordered.

Hermione looked at him confused, flushed and panting.

Still smiling, Severus pulled Hermione's face to the side and then pushed his thumb into her mouth.

Her body jerked at the stimulation. She could feel his hard cock thrusting deeply into her as well as a tongue in her clit.

_Oh my god...the potion... I'm sucking my own clit as he fucks me... this is so fucking hot_

She closed her eyes and gave herself to the moment. She sucked his thumb and felt the pull on her nub, she made figures with her tongue and applied pressure, moaning all the time.

She could hear him grunting above her, thrusting faster and harder.  _His stamina is amazing... so good_

She felt her orgasm near and opened her eyes to look at Severus.

His face was feral, his intense gaze not wavering from her face.

"Are you cumming beautiful? Does your hole want to be filled with my cum?" Severus panted, their eyes connected as he lowered his face to whispered in her ear as he thrusted harder "Take it Hermione... take it deep inside you!"

She gasped and went rigid under him, her body shook as she started to scream.

He looked at her...beautiful in her vulnerability, giving herself to him...he realized then that she didn't know he had taken a contraceptive potion, she had been asleep.

But his words had triggered her orgasm anyway.

That realization and her walls trembling around his cock were the detonators. He growled into her ear "Mine" as he came and kept rocking until there was nothing left to spill inside her.

Severus rolled to the side so he was lying on his back; he turned his face to look at Hermione to find her brown eyes already focus on his face. She was smiling with red cheeks, so shy and innocent even after all that had happened.

He felt light and warm. Maybe this  _was_  total happiness, another first with Hermione.

* * *

 

The next day found Hermione and Severus walking around the grounds talking about everything.

"So the new trial's methodology was your idea?" he asked.

"Yes, mine and Harry's" she answered.

"I'm surprised that Potter has any knowledge of politics or legal matters" he said not looking convinced.

"Well... we both had to study hard the Muggle laws and their regulations. But it was important for both of us..." she said a little defensive.

Severus stopped walking and turned to her; he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"I don't doubt your compromise with the cause, not for a moment. Neither yours or Potter's" he whispered against her lips.

They kept walking in silence for a little while.

"I've been thinking about going away for a couple of weeks; return a few days before Hogwarts starts. Outside England... a well-deserved vacation" he spoke with hesitation "I was wondering if you had any immediate plans...and if you don't... I would love for you to come with me"

Hermione smiled, finally relaxing, she hadn't known she had been so tense. Afraid of the future, now that it was here.

"I'd love to go on vacations with you Severus" she said with confidence.

They would get to know each other better, without the war between them. Harry and Ron would understand, they had been so surprised when she told them about Severus.

Ron had been a little hurt but after a serious talk, where both of them refused to lose their friendship over a nonexistent relationship, they felt relieved that they could still be the best of friends. Harry had been over the moon.

Now Ron was dating Luna and was very happy. Harry and Ginny were very much in love but taking things slowly, Ginny wasn't anxious to "start popping babies" as she put it.

And now it was her turn to love and be happy, to explore and relax, to wake up with sore muscles after a wild night.  _Hell yes!_

"Whenever you're ready" she said smiling up at him.

Severus kissed her deeply, claiming her mouth with a ferocious hunger. He brought his arms around her waist and with a twist they Dissapparated. 

 


End file.
